Anise Silverheart
History Anise was born in Haven, to a family of tailors. Though not much of note happened in her life at the time. She was still fairly young when her family joined the expedition to settle the city of O'Kibo, and later, moved to the city of O'Zaiaku. Her parents had raised her with having her become a tailor as well in mind, and while she did take an interest in the craft, she always favoured more fanciful costumes. It was when she first saw a play, performed by a few Nenites, that she realized her true calling. Anise quickly took an interest in the stage, acting as an extra in a few local plays, before she began to delve deeper. Curious to learn magic to further her performances, she studied illusion magic and bardic magic. In time, she mastered conjuring illusions with song, her previously untapped singing voice quickly showing itself. With her inspiration having come from Nenites, she also quickly found herself favouring the feline demigoddess, becoming one of her worshippers. Anise began her career with small street performances -- using her illusions to spice up musical performances and other various displays. It wasn't until she found herself in a nightmare recreation of the arena that she found herself pulled into the life of an adventurer, though she still fancies herself just a performer. After one adventure, in particular, a magical drink resulted in her laying an egg. Since then, she's been favouring Sanctuary as a place to stay, needing somewhere with ready access to salt-water to care for her 'son', Sam, a bizarre, large crab. During work on a play (still being prepared at the time of writing this page), she found herself returning to her beginnings of getting trapped in a dream, being fed on my a strange nightmare specter. Upon her escape, along with a few fey, she found herself changing -- becoming much more deeply connected to the world of dreams. Appearance Anise generally wears her hair in pig-tails, when not in any sort of costume, and her outfits tend to vary, though when adventuring she often wears the outfit in her image, and she always wears the holy symbol of Nene prominently (In the form of a silver necklace). She often places glamers on herself, and uses magic to bring out her beauty, but even without them, she carries herself with a high degree of beauty and grace. Since she became a dream creature, she's often appeared to be nodding off. Personality Anise is fairly friendly, being kind to most people she meets. Though she's guilty of often keeping secrets -- Her companions often get left unaware that her illusions are just that. Rather vain, she generally avoids any sort of job that would put her in a messy place. All the same, she takes a lot of pride in putting on a show, and bringing smiles to peoples' faces in the process. Since she became a dream creature, she's often fallen into daydreaming when unoccupied. Friends Tay-Isha: Tay-Isha has helped her a lot with producing her play, becoming a rather good friend throughout the process. Adelise: A fellow performer, Anise enjoys working with her, as well. Yamiko: A fellow Nenite, Anise hired her to help with costumes for Anise's play, while Anise focused on teaching new actors. Sam: Anise's son, through magical means. He's a crab. Anise also considers the actors she's trained to be friends, but naming like 20 NPC's just for this wiki page seems like a pain. Enemies The nightmares that have plagued her are still out there, somewhere, and she's recently begun taking more initiative on figuring out how to face them. Aspirations Anise's main interest is in performing -- Bringing smiles to the faces in the audience. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character